Shell Shocked (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie 2014)
by TemperedAngel11
Summary: Teenage girls Kaylan and Ripley are unexpectedly dragged into the world of giant turtles and evil ninja's. They are forced under the protection of the turtles Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey and must spend most of their days in hiding. Will they learn to love one of these mutants or will they leave them and become experiments of some unknown enemies?
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1**

**Rips POV: 7 years old**

** I pushed my foot against the sidewalk as I skated in front of my mom on our way home. I just got a new skateboard with black and white stripes on top, with chains going diagnally over a silver cross with a black rose painted in the middle of the cross on the bottom. **

**The sound of shopping bags hitting each other came from behind me as my mom strutted down the sidewalk, her heels clacking against the pavement. The sun was nearly down as we walked back to the apartment complex. **

**I glanced to my left as we rounded the corner and something flashed on the ground. It looked like a piece of reflecting glass and it kept moving side to side. **

**On it was a reflection of the music video on the tv screen of the store next to us. I set my skateboard on the side and jumped in front of the reflection, my hands on the ground and my head leaning over to see who was holding the glass. **

**As I looked in, I head a small yelp. Four heads came into view, except...they were green? They stumbled backwards and the smallest, who was on the left, turned and ran into a wall. The one holding the glass, who had glasses, dropped the glass, or the handle tied to the glass, and rammed straight into the one on his right. The last one just rolled his eyes and ducked out of my view, me giggling white the scene played before me. "Ripley,get away from the road." I got up and quickly grabbed my skateboard and sped off after my mom.**

**I didn't think much of this memory, but that was only the first I saw true story begins now.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rips POV: 8 years later

Finally, I thought as I jumped on my skateboard and ripped my way through the crowd of high schoolers. I flew through the double doors just as someone opened them, heading out of school as everyone started leaving. It was a big school with a pretty green yard on either side. In the middle was concrete with two sets of stairs with rails in the center going down to the sidewalk. I skated to the railing and slid down it with my skateboard. I did the same with the other railing, but as I went down it a girl passed in front of me, "Watch out!" I yelled as I went over the end of the railing. She didn't even have time to turn around before I slammed straight into her small form. We both slammed into the concrete, well, she did anyway. I had landed on her. Papers and books fell around us like confetti as I lifted my head groaning. "Agh!" I yelped as I was suddenly tossed off of her. She jumped up and started picking up papers saying, "No no no! I just organized these!" I laid out on my back for a second until I realized I wasn't holding my skateboard. I got up and looked around frantically. I found it laying upside down near one of those sewer slots by the road. I went to grab it and as I picked it up I noticed a pair of headphones wrapped around my left front wheel. It pulled at something on the ground and I trailed the wire to see a blue mp3 player, but it was smashed. _Oops,_ I thought as I bit my lip. _I can't let her see it, she would be devistated._ I undid the wire in my wheel and set my skate board down. I looked around a little and my eyes locked on the metal sewer slot in the bumper of the sidewalk. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I leaned over the edge and tossed the mp3 player and the headphones into the sewer slot. _"Ripley get away from the road."_ I remembered my mom say when I was younger. When I saw those freaky things in the sewer due to my overactive imagination. Man that was a WEIRD day! I quickly got up and turned back to the girl. She didn't look like a nerd or anything, with the auburn hair and hazel eyes, but around us were millions of books and papers. She must be one of those pretty nerd kind of girls that you would read about in the stupid cliche stories. Wonder if she likes anyone on the football team, I thought as I chuckled a little. I noticed she was having trouble getting all her things together and facepalmed myself. I got down and started grabbing papers left and right. "Outta my way people! Move around!" I yelled as everyone kept stepping on all the papers. The girl glanced at me with uncertainty in her eyes. I made eye contact and gave a sheepish grin. She looked at me with worry and a bit of anger. Darn, I forgot to apologize! I can do that when I finish helping her. Maybe I can pay her back by getting her a new mp3 player? Wait, get back on track Ripley! Hurry and pick up those papers. We continued picking up papers, me slapping anyone who stepped on one and giving a stern duck face/the watching evil eye and they walked away quickly, not stepping on them anymore. Muahaha! Bow down peasants! After a few more minutes we had gathered all the papers, folders, and books. Man there were a lot! _How does she hold all of them with those slender arms? Maybe she's the daughter of Wonderwoman in disguise!_ I shook my head. _Stop thinking, you hyper little weasel!_ I walked over to her with the overload of papers and folders in my arms. She looked up at me from her spot on the concrete. She was still organizing the papers back into the folders. She glared at me for a moment before she looked back down at her papers. "Thank you." She mumbled softly. "No problem!" I chirped. I handed her a folder that said 'Homework' on the front. "I found all of the papers that go into this, so you wouldn't lose them. They're all in the folder already." She looked up at me a bit surprised. Hesistantly she reached up and took it from my hand. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I guess I should have been more careful. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear." I looked at her apologetically as I got down next to her. I laid out the papers I had in my arms and started to sort them with her. She sat on her feet, frozen in place. "T-thank you. It's okay, I should have paid attention more." I turned my head and flashed her a grin. She smiled back a little. We went into a quick routine of sorting papers into folders. In no time we were finished, though I may have a paper cut or two. I stacked the folders and handed them to her. The books were already stacked up. I stood up and I looked at them with uncertainty. "Um, are you sure you can carry all of this? Don't you have a backpack?" She looked down. "Um, no. My bag broke from the weight of the books. Heh. But I'm sure I can carry it all." I chuckled a little at that and she looked at me with sceptism in her eyes. I set my skateboard under my foot. I stuck my hand out. "Well, my name is Ripley, Ripley Mckeel. But people call me Rip." I grinned at her as she shook my hand, her other one full of the folders. "I'm K-Kaylan. Kaylan Tramel." She said with a bit trouble. "You don't meet a lot of people do you?" I asked, or more like stated. She sighed and shook her head. "Do you have lots of friends?" I asked her. Again she shook her head. "Well guess what?" I asked her with a bit of a smile. She glanced at me uncertainly. "You just made one. See you around Kaylan!" I zoomed away, leaving her staring in surprise. I laughed wildly as I ripped down the sidewalk. On my way home, I passed the corner with the tv store on the end. I glanced down the road, to the pizza place across the street. _Oh yeah! They will be open late tomorrow night. I can order pizza!_

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT

I leaned against my chair in a stretch against my chair as the teacher kept talking. Finally he said something about doing a project so I listened to what it was about and what we had to do and stuff. We had to have a partner, but he had already picked. "William James and Jeffery Winston..." Droning on more names. I waited until I heard my name. "Ripley Mckeel and Kaylan Tramel." The girl in the front of my row turned around and looked at me in the back. She had a worried look at first but then a little relief as recognization flashed in her eyes. I noticed a little disappointment too, as if she expected me to not even remember what the assignment was. I probably wouldn't do all of it, but I would help as much as I could. I'm not stupid and mean, I just don't like school. So after the teacher explained the project some more, the last school bell rang, signalling the beginningo of our small vacation. We were out of school for the rest of the week due to meetings and such. So 5 days out of school since today is Tuesday. I walked up to Kaylan as she gathered her things. "Do you have a phone, or do you know your mom or dad's number?" I asked, startling her a little. She huffed at me and blew a piece of loose hair out of her face. "You startled me Rip." She claimed as she continued to gather her papers. She placed them all in a folder named 'Notes' and replied, "Well I don't have a phone myself, but I know my mom's. Why?" She asked. I followed behind her as she walked out of the door, into the crowded hallway. "You will be staying the night with me tonight. We can hurry and do most of it tonight, then spend the rest of the weekend hanging out and getting to know each other!" I whipped out my phone half-way through the sentence and looked at her expectantly. She stared right back at me, then looked down, "Fine. It's 918-824-0559. Happy now?" (A/N that is just a random number. Sorry if it's yours.) "Yesh!" I yipped. "What am I going to do with you Rip?" She sighed. I grinned. "Make me your best friend?" I asked innocently. She laughed a little, which made me laugh. Then it turned into a laughing act, people looking at us weirdly. Oh well, sucks to be them.

TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT

"Okay that should be enough for tonight." Kaylan said as she stacked up everything. We both got up and headed for the door to go back down stairs. We left a small board in front of the big metal door. We brought all our homework back to my apartment on the 4th floor of 5 not counting the roof. _Too much walking,_ I thought as we rounded the corner to my apartment. We went inside and laid our stuff in my room. I would go into detail about my home, but I'm too lazy so I won't. "Hey I have an idea! How about we sleep on the roof tonight? Don't worry I do it all the time. Nothing will happen to us. It'll be fun." I said excitedly. She glanced at me from my left and she arranged things neatly. "Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep on the roof." She said softly. "Yay! I will get the pillows, you get the blanket." I scampered off and grabbed two blue pillows from the closet. I met back up with her by the front door. She had a folded blue blanket in her arms. What? I like blue! Sue me. "Mom, we're sleeping on the roof tonight!" I called. I got no answer. "Mom?" I called. I walked into the kitchen, Kaylan following close behind. On the fridge was a note. I pulled it off and read out loud.

"Dear Ripley,

I won't be home until tomorrow. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow at 11 am andd I won't be able to drive there in time if I stay here. I hope you stay out of trouble and be good. Love you hon.

Love,

Mom"

"Well that stinks." I commented. "Oh well. Come on. Let's go." I grabbed her wrist with my free hand and pulled her towards the door. "Wait! Isn't that supposed to be a big deal?" She asked frantically. "Nope. My mom does it all the time. It's no problem." I called over my shoulder nonchalantly. We rushed out. But I stopped. I forgot something. Kaylan hit my back and groaned. I turned around and shoved the pillows into her other arm. "Take them up and lay them down please. I forgot something." I rushed back in and grabbed my wooden baseball bat. Can't ever be too safe. I ran back upstairs and opened the roof door, it already open slightly of course. Don't wanna get stuck on the roof, do we? I walked on the roof holding my bat with both hands, as if about to beat something. "Got it Kay-mmph!" Something went over my mouth. On instinct I flung my elbow back and got them in the ribcage. They loosened their grip on me and I swung my bat at them. Suddenly a bunch of people in black ninja suits surrounded me. One of them was holding a crying Kaylan. I glared at them all and raised my bat. One of them lunged and I hit him over the head, him dropping to the ground like a dead fly. They all came at me, save for the one holding my new friend hostage. "Batter up!" I yelled and started whacking at them. One of the evil ninja dudes pulled out a sword, where in the world did that come from?! He and I swung at the same time, him chopping my bat in half with one swing. I stood in shock. How sharp is that sword? The other half of the bat was still in my hands. I didn't know what to do so I lunged forward and bonked him on the head. He fell with a thud and I grabbed his sword, throwing the remains of the bat at another evil ninja. I lifted the sword, but was suddenly tackled from behind. "Aaah!" I heard Kaylan scream as the one holding her slipped on the piece of bat that was cut off, somehow it got behind him. He went backwards, gripping Kaylan as he fell, bringing her down with him. _Stupid evil ninja dude. _I flipped the evil ninja that tackled me so that I was on top. I hit him with the butt of the sword and got up, only to be tackled again. This time they didn't hold me down. I ended up rolling closer to the edge of the roof. Fear rushed through me as I stared at the edge. _Move! _I pushed myself away from the edge and stood up. I turned around, but a large thump echoed from the other side of the roof, by the small signal tower. I couldn't see what it was though. I heard another thump and everyone on the roof jumped a little, even the frozen evil ninja's. We all tensed. Two more thumps sounded. Then one of the evil ninja's that I could see over their disappeared and a silhouette of him was thrown in the air and over the edge of the roof. "No Raph. We don't kill humans! That also means we don't throw them off of 5 story apartment BUILDINGS!" I heard a teenage boy's voice. But he said humans as if...he wasn't. "Who cares. He's gone now isn't he? Forget it!" A deeper and harsher voice replied, though he also sounded like a teenager. Maybe older. A younger and higher pitched voice said, "Yeah! Let's go bust some heads in!" Suddenly a very large shape attacked about 5 evil ninja dudes. They all dropped to the ground after hearing a whack whack whack of their heads getting slammed. 3 other shapes came from the darker part of the roof and started attacking. They started coming closer and Kaylan was running to the other corner of the roof, an eveil ninja dude chasing her. I moved to go after them, but an evil ninja dude tackled me, again! I fell to the ground and he held me down by my arms behind my back. Suddenly, "Take that!" The evil ninja dude was slammed towards the edge, but he held onto me, and instead of him going over the edge, he used me to push himself away from the edge, sending me screaming and rolling off the edge of the roof. The last thing I see is the shape, but I could see him clearly as a giant turtle looking thing with an orange mask tied over his eyes with holes to see through. He said, "Oops." and I went over the side.


End file.
